


such a good boy for us, dream

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bratty Dream, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Shy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), brat taming, dream doesnt like degradation >:(, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: part one: george and sapnap's pup is acting out. he deserves a punishment, dont you think~part two: dream is still getting used to even allowing his lovers to hear him moan and have sex anywhere other than under covers/in the dark, so maybe degradation wasn't the best idea on george's part.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 418





	such a good boy for us, dream

**Author's Note:**

> i hate it here why did i make this lol. i find it gross to even think about the REAL creators doing this shit, more of a "i like this dynamic so im gonna write smut abt it" kinda shit. dont like, dont read :]!!

George tsked as he looked at his puppy who was getting fucked relentlessly, his other boyfriend setting a fast and brutal pace. "What are we gonna do with you, Dream?"

You see, Dream had been bratting for quite a while now, refusing to let George nor Sapnap hear his pretty noises and was supposed to "cum untouched, like a good boy. Good boy's get rewards, isn't that right baby?", but was currently not only stubbornly biting his lip in an attempt to muffle his moans, but not-so-discreetly stroking his cock.

Usually their puppy was so behaved, so good for them, but right now, he wasn't. So of course, he got a punishment. 

"Pup, are you touching yourself?" George said, looking at Sapnap, signaling him to slow his thrusts. Dream whined at the loss of stimulation. "Sir! Please keep going, I'll be your good boy!" He looked up at George with glazed over and lust filled eyes, trying to roll back on Sapnap's larger than average cock, looking, pleading for any form of stimulation.

Dream whined louder when Sapnap pulled all the way out, making Dream face him with a smirk. "But Dream, you've been bratting for so long now! Surely you're bluffing..." The youngest male trailed off as he brought his hand up to the thigh highs that Dream had _so kindly_ worn for them, teasing around his cock, making the taller male groan.

"No! I'm your good boy, only for ah~" Dream was cut off by George grabbing his face with his hands, making Dream's head twist uncomfortably to face him and pulling him into a soft kiss. "Just hold on a little longer baby." He mumbled against the bottoms lips, licking his bottom lip for permission to enter- which was gladly allowed- shoving his tongue roughly into the boys mouth.

Finally. Dream broke, tears flowing down his face at a fast pace as he felt a dildo shoved into him from behind. He pulled away from the kiss to whine loudly, more tears rolling down his flushed face. He turned his head back to Sapnap, bringing his arms to his face. "I, I'm s, sorr y s,ir-rs!" Dream shoved his face into Sapnaps shoulder, only relaxing slightly when the raven cooed at him. "I'll be a g-ood b, boy,"

"Oh, Dream," George pat the males hair, relishing in the gasp that came out of the blondes mouth when he inserted himself into Dream's tight heat. "You're being such a good boy for us now. But we still have to punish you, okay?" This earned a broken sob (that sounded strangely like a moan) from the male. He leaned over to nip at the blondes neck, enjoying the way the male squirmed on his cock.

Dreams moans became more frequent as Georges pace got faster- "ah, ah, uh, unh, ah~, oh- g- geor, uhn, uh-"- and his mouth was open, drool coming out and dripping onto the sheets. Dreams face contorted into pure pleasure as Georges thrusts got deeper and Sapnap started jerking him off. It was just so good, so so good and ugh- uh, "uh, uh, ah~ AH~!"

Dream couldnt contain his moans as Sapnap slid himself in, quickly matching Georges pace, small bits of praise being thrown at him. 

"So good, pup,"

"Such a good pet,"

"So t-tight for us, so good."

Dream squeezed his eyes shut as he came, thick white ropes covering his and Sapnap's chest, leaving the male panting. Dreams eyes widened when he felt them keep going, still not cumming somehow. "W-wa-ait,, I, can-n't ah~ no, no m're, n-o ah~ AH~! AHHHh~! MHPH N-O,, MOrE No MORE~!" Dream's tears kept falling as both of his boyfriends continues pounding into him, pleasure turning into pain as they nipped at his neck and groped his thighs.

"You can go for a little while puppy, just a little- little longer~"

"Shh... you can last for a little longer,"

"So, SO, good for us puppy, so good,"

Dream felt his vision become blurry as he kept getting pounded into, enjoying the pleasure that came from the pain and the praise and the way they slammed into him and the way he was crying and that was almost as embarrassing as his loud moans and oh- oh my god- it hurt- hurt so good- and he- he cou- couldn- nt- he- ugh- 

His eyes screwed shut as he came for the- second? third?- time that night, finally feeling both of his lovers slow down, their seed filling him up. It felt so, _so good-_ the feeling of cum filling him, and knowing it was his lovers cum? It was just too much, so good but too much-

Dream was pulled out of his thoughts by both of his lovers pulling out and getting ready for their "aftercare routine", wiping him down with a damp cloth and telling him how good he was while they scooped the come out of his now quacking hole. He didn't remember most of it, but water, orange slices, and his most fluffy blanket were involved. He didn't even remember them getting out his favorite pillow, the one George got him for his birthday.

"Did you like that, Dream?"

Dream? Dream. He was dream, not "puppy" or "baby boy" or "pet", he was Dream. And... and George was S-George. Not "sir" or "master"

"I loved it."

>////<

"Mlm~ Mm!~" George blushed as he heard his lover let out small mewls from under him, grinning at the fact that it was him that made Dream like this. Sapnap smirked, not only happy that Dream felt comfortable enough to un-muffle his moans around them, but smirking at the sight of their tall boyfriend opening his legs as if on instinct, allowing them to see the small plug that had been put in him earlier.

"P-please?" Dream shifted a bit, thighs snapping back closed when he realized that they were open. Both of them bit back the urge to say "please what?" back only moving their hands to move his over sized hoodie (that George had picked out) off, revealing soft, smooth milky skin and pink nipples.

Eventually, Dream was positioned between the two of them, bouncing on both of their cocks at once, biting his lip to the point where it started to turn a deep cherry red. He yelped as they pulled out and pushed him into the pillows, making him arch his back and both re-inserting themselves into his tight heat, earning a particularly loud moan from Dream.

They situated themselves between his gloriously thick thighs, each grabbing one of his arms and pushing it back into the pillow.

"So good, Dream,"

"Such a slut,"

"So tight for us, hm?"

Dream moaned at the praise, moans getting louder and... louder. "Ah, AH~! Huh, uh! Mph! Uh, mn, mn, _hic,_ ugh, _hic,_ ah~ red~ ah~!" Dream's pleasure filled face turned soft, red face getting redder as large tears fell down his face. _"Slut"_ he hated that word.

He whined- _hic_ \- as he felt George and Sapnap throw their thrusts behind him. He suddenly became aware of the way his thighs were trembling more than usual and how he was position. It felt like his was crying. 

"Dream? Dream, are you cryi- whats wrong?"

He was crying. He whined as he was put in an upright position, hands reaching up to wipe away at tears. "Dreamie?" He felt soft hands grab at his own, pulling them away from his eyes. "i,, i- _hic_ " He started, allowing more thick tears to fall down his face. "i, m not a s.lut," he looked down, puffing out his cheeks and scooting closer to his boyfriends, making grabby hands, asking for cuddles.

"Oh, Dream," They gladly accepted his cuddling offer, quickly wiping away his tears and finding the softest blankets in the house. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like degrading," Sapnap kissed the top of Dreams fluffy locks apologetically, hating the way Dream cried at his words.

"S'okay," Was the last thing they heard before looking down to find their boyfriend sleeping contently, curling up to George. 

He wasn't a slut, he was just tired :).

**Author's Note:**

> did u enjoy that?? doesnt matter lol im orphaning this i wont see ur comments :,(


End file.
